luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
C-Boss: Showtime
The mission "C-Boss: Showtime" is the boss mission of the Old Clockworks, and the third boss mission of the game. In it, Luigi must fight against the Overset Possessor, who possesses a large clock atop the Belfry. The possessor will send various enemies in waves to fight Luigi. This boss is much like a gauntlet, and can be difficult if the player is not prepared or overwhelmed by the enemies. next to the Overset Possessor]] These missions do not have any Boos to collect. For the gem locations go here. Mission Blurb "We finally have everything we need to reach the top of the Clock Tower! But first, let's check the security image that the Toad brought with him." Starting Dialogue "All right, Luigi. Ready to take a gander at that security-camera image?" "That area is just behind the Clock Tower Gate! Hmm... Another possessor? I wish I could say I was surprised... Anyhoo, he and those ghosts seem to be headed to the top of the tower. Remember how to inspect the scene? Look around by tilting the Nintendo 3DS in all directions. Zoom in and out with R and L. Press B when you're done!" * Zoom in on the Boos with the painting: "That sack! Is that a painting inside? Hmm... Why are those Boos guarding it so closely? Wait a minute! There's something familiar about that hat..." * Zoom in on the Boo with the Spirit Balls: "Another Boo using those Spirit Balls to create illusions. Who gave them that ability? They can't have just started doing that on their own." * Zoom in on the far left Boo: "Boos everywhere! Strange! They seem to get along with the possessor ghosts. Boos usually don't get along well with other powerful ghosts." * Zoom in on the large shadow on the left wall: "That is one big, scary shadow! I'm starting to think that the Dark Moon didn't break apart all by itself!" * Zoom in on the Overset Possessor: "Hmm.. I wonder how each one of those possessor ghosts got a hold of a Dark Moon piece. That can't be a coincidence. * Zoom in on the purple glow at the top left: "What is that ominous glow? It almost seems like it's influencing the ghosts somehow, including the possessors. The ghosts became hostile, but they also seem to be under someone's control. Hmm..." "That glow coming from the outside limits of the image gives me a very bad feeling! It's almost like there's an evil presence ordering the possessors to guard the Dark Moon pieces. Could it be that all the ghosts in Evershade Valley are being controlled by some evil villain? Who...or what...could that source be? Anyhoo, I could ponder forever, but we need to get to the top of that Clock Tower ASAP. I trust you've still got that rotor on you?" "Excellent! You'll need to install it near the big clock face. And here - don't forget our precious clock hands. It's a good thing you have such deep pockets in those overalls! Heh heh! All right, youngster. It's showtime! Get to the top of the Clock Tower, and find that Dark Moon piece. Stay on your guard - the possessor ghost is likely at the top of the tower. Be careful, and look lively, Luigi!" New Ghosts * Overset Possessor Mission Goals Overall Goal * Open the Clock Tower Gate, and get to the top of the Clock Tower. Then find and retrieve the Dark Moon piece. Other Goals * Find and retrieve the Dark Moon piece. Story After being sent to the Clock Tower Gate, Luigi must go to the clock face and put the hands on the face, and the rotor on the peg next to the face. After doing so, twist the rotor so that the clock reads 7:30 (the big hand pointing down the middle and the small hand pointing at the seventh marking). The gate will open, and Luigi can finally enter the Movements. To get up to the ledge, turn the small valves to raise the grated platform. Keep turning the valves (collecting treasure along the way) until you are able to reach the ledge. Go through the door at the top to enter the Belfry. Walk forward until a spring shoots Luigi up. The Overset Possessor and the clock tower When Luigi get shot to the top of the Belfry, he'll come out of the large clock face and have a harsh landing. When he closes the hatch, the Overset Possessor will come from behind and scare Luigi. He will then possess the clock tower, and make the hands of the clock spin around to read exactly 12:00. He will then go inside the clock. This boss is split up into three phases, each with four waves of enemies. The clock hands will spin around to the next hour (from 12:00 - 1:00 - 2:00, etc.) until the fourth hour. After beating the fourth wave of the phase, the possessor will appear, and Luigi has the chance to attack. As the hands spin to the next hour, they can hurt Luigi. Luigi will have one "hour" on the clock to defeat the wave, and if he doesn't the wave starts over. However, Luigi can move the clock hands back giving him more time. Beware though, because he can also move them forward, giving him less time. A chart detailing the battle is shown below: Ending the mission After collecting the fourth Dark Moon piece, E. Gadd will call and say: "Outstanding, Luigi! That possessor didn't stand a chance. You really...cleaned his clock! Ho ho! Oho! Hoooo... Hold still. I'll bring you back." Luigi will then sit on the clock hand, but he then gets scared by the large mechanical bird inside the clock. With that the mission ends. After Mission Dialogue "Welcome back, Luigi! You were mighty heroic up there fighting that possessor ghost. Criminy! I can actually hear the possessor raging around inside the Poltergust 5000! Let's get him into the Vault quickly." "The longer the possessor ghosts remain with the Dark Moon pieces, the stronger they seem to get. Good thing I've been working on upgrades for the Poltergust 5000! Anyhoo, that Dark Moon piece has probably been corrupted by dark energy. Let's get it all cleaned up." "The more Dark Moon pieces we find, the more I think someone shattered it on purpose! Anyhoo, we've got to keep going! Let's check the map and see if any more fog has lifted." "Ah... The top of the mountains! That's the coldest part of Evershade Valley. I hope you brought your winter coat!" Video Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Old Clockworks Category:Old Clockworks Missions Category:Bosses of Luigi's Mansion 2